A semiconductor device to be a component of a three-phase inverter is described in the specification of US Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0052379 (Patent Document 1). In this semiconductor device, three semiconductor chips constituting an upper arm of a three-phase inverter and three semiconductor chips constituting a lower arm of the three-phase inverter are alternately arranged along a long side of a sealing member.